Un samedi soir sur la Terre
by Didou27
Summary: Song fic... Trop court pour en faire un...


**Disclaimer:** ...

N/A: Song fic sur Samedi soir sur la Terre de Francis Cabrel... J'espère que vous allez aimer...

* * *

><p><strong>Un samedi soir sur la Terre<strong>

Cette ambiance lourde et sombre, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Arriver dans une ville inconnue était toujours une épreuve, encore plus lorsqu'un nouveau travail allait avec le déménagement. Le bar sombre, saturé de fumée faisait parfaitement écho à son état d'esprit.

Une brusque bouffé d'air frais lui fit tourner la tête. Quelqu'un entra et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

_**Il arrive, elle voit, elle veut**_

_**Et ses yeux font le reste**_

Lentement, elle se leva et s'avança alors que l'homme restait immobile, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce.

_**Elle s'arrange pour mettre du feu**_

_**Dans chacun de ses gestes**_

_**Après c'est une histoire classique**_

Une musique lente et lourde s'éleva d'un antique jukebox.

_**Quelle que soit la fumée**_

_**Quelle que soit la musique**_

Lentement, elle s'approcha sans le quitter des yeux.

_**Elle relève ses cheveux, elle espère qu'il devine**_

_**Dans ses yeux de figurine.**_

Lentement, l'homme s'avança, parcourant la salle bondée du regard avant d'aviser un tabouret libre près du bar.

_**Il s'installe, il regarde partout**_

_**Il prépare ses phrases.**_

Soudain, il se tourna vers elle et se figea.

_**Comme elle s'est avancée un peu**_

_**D'un coup leurs regards se croisent**_

_**Après c'est une histoire normale.**_

D'un geste, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Sans se faire prier, la jeune femme s'installa sur le tabouret qu'il venait de libérer pour elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il commandait deux verres.

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle alors que le barman déposait son verre de gin devant elle.

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire énigmatique.

_**Le verre qu'elle accepte, les sourires qu'il étale**_

_**En s'approchant un peu, il voit les ombres fines**_

_**Dans ses yeux de figurine.**_

Lentement l'homme s'avança et son souffle chaud effleura l'oreille de sa partenaire alors qu'il commençait à lui murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles à cause de la musique. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il s'écarta et plongea ses yeux au plus profond du regard de la jeune femme afin de voir l'effet qu'avaient eu ses paroles.

_**Pas la peine que je précise**_

_**D'où ils viennent et ce qu'ils se disent**_

_**C'est une histoire d'enfant**_

_**Une histoire ordinaire**_

_**On est tout simplement, simplement**_

_**Un samedi soir sur la Terre.**_

-Tu danses ?

_**Un samedi soir sur la Terre**_

Sa main se posa sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enroulent autour de ceux de sa partenaire pour la soirée. D'un geste doux, il l'incita à se lever. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle accédait à sa demande. Lentement, il l'entraina vers la piste où se trouvaient déjà quelques couples qui dansaient au rythme lent et sensuel de la musique qui emplissait la salle. Tendrement, il l'attira à lui et l'entoura de ses bras dans une douce étreinte.

_**Ils se parlent, ils se frôlent, ils savent bien**_

_**Qu'il va falloir qu'ils sortent.**_

_**Ils sont obligés de se toucher**_

_**Tellement la musique est forte.**_

Lentement, bougeant toujours au rythme de la musique, l'homme effleura de ses lèvres le cou de sa partenaire. Elle écarta sa tête afin de lui laisser libre accès. Lentement, ses lèvres remontèrent le long de sa mâchoire et virent se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu'un imperceptible soupir s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Viens.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son bras et elle emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Avec un sourire, elle l'attira vers la sortie.

_**Après, c'est juste une aventure**_

_**Qui commence sur le siège arrière d'une voiture.**_

_**Il voit les ombres bleus**_

_**Que le désir dessine**_

_**A son front de figurine.**_

Les minutes passèrent, longues comme des heures. Elle était bien dans ses bras, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

_**Pas la peine que je précise**_

_**D'où ils viennent et ce qu'ils se disent**_

Un silence lourd s'imposa entre eux alors que l'air froid de la nuit vint s'abattre sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas mal à l'aise, non. Seulement déçu de ne pas avoir de lendemain.

_**C'est une histoire d'enfant**_

_**Une histoire ordinaire,**_

_**On est tout simplement, simplement**_

_**Un samedi soir sur la Terre.**_

Sur un dernier sourire, la jeune femme s'éloigna. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Pour son bien. Pour celui de l'homme qui lui avait donné quelques instants de bonheur dans cette nouvelle existence.

_**Pas la peine d'être plus précis**_

_**Cette histoire est déjà finie**_

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit pivoter. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard sombre de son amant d'un jour.

-Est-ce que je vais te revoir ?

La jeune femme le regarda en mordillant sa lèvre. Elle ne devait pas hésiter.

-Non.

_**On en ferait autant**_

_**Si c'était à refaire.**_

Une étincelle de douleur s'imprima dans les iris de l'homme, faisant échos à celle qui faisait briller ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne savait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui. Elle le respectait trop pour cela.

_**On est tout simplement, simplement**_

_**Un samedi soir sur la Terre.**_

-Dis-moi au moins ton nom !

-Samantha.

_**Un samedi soir sur la Terre**_

Elle ne s'était pas retournée pour lui répondre et n'attendit pas non plus sa réponse. Elle continua sa route vers sa voiture, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Jack, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans son véhicule et démarrait, laissant derrière elle un homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Demain, elle intégrerait le programme Porte des Etoiles et il deviendrait son supérieur direct. Plus rien de serait possible entre eux.

_**Un samedi soir…**_

FIN


End file.
